LIFE IS BUT A DREAM
by Eternal Cosmos
Summary: ONE-SHOT (UsagiSirius) A dream can also be a nightmare. Sirius will do everything in his power to save her from it. PLEASE REVIEW!


Hi!  Here's the 4th one-shot, the Usagi/Sirius!  Sorry if it took some time to update it, I was in a writer's block…*growls*  

Anyway!  I hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Here are the thanks for the one-shot: THE CURSE OF THE DADA TEACHER**

**Kry Angel     Setsuna-3000     Jess     MarsMoonStar     Megami*Silence     Liza     Sega     sins     Imperial Saturn**

**..tyne..     renangel     gjhjhgkjh     Yadrianne     Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel (your stories are great!)     Henio**

**Crystal**** Blossoms     Chibi Pyro Duo     Lady Aya     Silver Moon Goddess1     Kail Ceannai     Fellow     Ivy Tearen  **

**SilverBunny5     Silver Mystic     Jewelclaw Lady of Wind     Vero_Jade     miz     fanfiction fanatic    Krazi Pandi **

**A little Chaos     Hikari Kage Shi     Glitter-Sparkle-Flutterby       Thu-Tram89     Rowen Dracona     SurfAngel**

**Aurdomiel****, Ravenstar      Hikari     Star Fighter chick**

__________________________________________________________________________

ONE-SHOT

Usagi/Sirius

LIFE IS BUT A DREAM

________________________________________________________________________________________________

  He took another step and gazed over his surroundings.  So familiar, yet so foreign.  A place where the grass is lush and where the sun shines with an ethereal glow.  A vast plain always caressed by a soft summer breeze and clouds as delicious looking as cotton candy.  How many times did he dream of this place, this person?  He lost count.  It was easier to say; since he got saved from this mystifying veil in the Department of Mysteries.  By this person.  But she was trapped herself in an unattainable world, just like he had been.  But she had been able to free him, unlike herself.

  "What are you thinking about, Sirius-kun?  Or are you just daydreaming again?"

  He turned and smiled at the young woman not so far away from him.  She giggled and splashed some water away with her feet.  She was sitting beside a pond she had just created with her imagination.  Long and silky silver hair wavered with the soft wind and how he longed to touch it.  "Daydreaming...It sounds weird, knowing that I'm actually dreaming!"  He let out a laugh and she giggled with him.

  "How was your day?"  She asked when the dog animagus finally sat beside her, gazing at the water.

  Sirius sighed.  "Not much happened.  Since Harry defeated Voldemort at the beginning of his 7th year, things have become much easier.  I'm happy I was there with him, though.  I'm lucky you found me when you did."  Sirius threw a rock in the pond and watched the water ripple.

  She wound her arms around her knees.  "Why do you keep coming back, Sirius-kun?  You don't have to, you're free.  Your friends must be worried when you go to sleep for so long.  You don't have to do this for me, I'm not worth it."  She hugged herself tighter and Sirius gazed sadly at her.

  He was about to embrace her comfortingly but his arm stopped centimeters away from her shoulder, watching her stiffen at the nearness of his hand and immediately remembered.  He looked away and got up, dusting invisible dirt from his dragonhide pants.  "I think you're worth it" he whispered, before vanishing into thin air.

  She gazed at the place where he once stood for a moment, before going back to her own 'daydreaming'.

*~*

  "Rise and shine, sleepy-head!"

  Sirius groaned.  It was way too early for this.  Harry had taken the habit of waking him up each morning, probably out of the insecurity of seeing him disappear again.  He was still at Hogwarts, though Sirius had his own room in the castle.  Harry was in the middle of his 7th year and was still receiving praises for killing Voldemort.  Mind you, Sirius also received a lot of mail too, since he had helped Harry in his task.

  Snape had received the order of Merlin as well as Sirius, and even Harry!  He had finally been cleared and named DADA teacher, lucky him, poor Snape.  He snickered and got up, putting on his 'real' dragonhide pants.

  Bidding Harry a good day, he went to sit at his own place at the teacher's table.  He yawned rather loudly when he poured himself a coffee and his fellow professors watched him worriedly.  Sirius had begun to look really tired these past few days.  Always sleeping when he could get some shut-eye, he was beginning to be withdrawn.  That's why they had asked Harry to check on him each morning and they had even invited Remus to stay at Hogwarts.  The werewolf was happy to be of help; they were talking about his childhood friend here.  But now, even Remus had troubles dealing with Sirius' weird attitude.

  Sirius vaguely heard Dumbledore speak to him but it became faint and soon non-existent when his thoughts wandered again to the young woman.  He had been lucky.  He had been in total darkness for a while, before a light brighter than the moon's rays came to get him.  He had found himself in her realm.

  She had then explained that she had been imprisoned in this dream world, unreachable by those who didn't know the way in.  Sirius was the only one who knew how to get there, thanks to her guidance.  _"My world was under attack," she had explained, _"and the enemy was about to strike me when my guardians put up a shield around me.  But Chaos was too fast and when they were sealing me away, it used its power to curse me with dark magic.  He said with a dark laugh; 'if your friends want to seal you away from harm, then let it be!  You will stay sealed in that dream world and nothing and no one will ever be able to touch you!'__

  She had cried that moment, and he had tried to comfort her.  Bad idea.  The scenery had immediately changed from glowing to dark when his fingers lay only a couple of millimeters away from her.  The open field had become a damp, humid and dark room and black chains made from dark energy had rushed to her and pinned her on the stone wall, crushing her and making her scream in agony when bolts of evil energy stroked her head on.

  Looks like this Chaos knew how to torture people.  Sirius had been so afraid he had awakened from this nightmare in a cold sweat.  He hadn't come back to her world in days, trying to stay awake.  When sleep had finally claimed him again, she was there, in her field of flowers, gazing sadly at him, then at the flowers below her.  _"Chaos meant it when he said no one would be able to touch me" was the only thing she said that day._

  Sirius just sat at a good distance from her, still shaking.  He had caused her great pain but never had she blamed him for it.  But now, he knew his limits.  Centimeters away, he couldn't get further than this.  But she had grown into his heart.  A lot.  Too much.  He was in love.  He wanted to touch her badly, to hold her tightly in his arms, to…kiss her, anything but nothing!  But what could he do?  He didn't want to hurt her again, and didn't want to pass as a crazy man imagining a dream world.

  _'Every time I sleep I can be with her in her world!'  _Yeah right!  That's very sane looking for a man his age trying to persuade his friends he has a girlfriend in LaLa Land.  He was on his own in this one.  No matter how many girls Remus had tried to make him meet, he had refused.  Stupid fan-club.  He was beginning to know how Harry felt all these years.

  He nearly spilled his coffee when Minerva put a hand on his shoulder and cursed silently.  She looked at him worriedly but he merely excused himself and exited the Hall, his godson watching his retreating back, powerless.  Harry gazed at the headmaster, but Albus could only shrug in response.  Dumbledore knew of everything that went on in the school, but not in Sirius' head, unfortunately, and what a maze it was.  

*~*

_One week later_

  "You're here again?  We said goodbye just a couple hours ago!" exclaimed Serenity.

  Sirius shrugged.  "I must've fallen asleep.  My mind is used to come here right away when I fall asleep, I don't have any real control over it."  He sat down and leaned on a tree for support while she eyed him skeptically.

  "You don't have any control over it or you don't *want* to have any control over it?" she asked playfully.

  He chuckled and looked straight into her lively eyes.  "I don't want to have any control over it."  He said huskily.

  She blushed faintly but didn't fidget uncomfortably.  "Your friends must really begin to be worried, Sirius-kun.  You're almost spending more time here than in the real world now.  Why do you keep doing this, really?" she asked silently.

  Sirius sighed.  "I want to help you get out of here.  I've started a research about dreams and stuff, but I still didn't find anything.  I want to free you from this horrible place."

  Tears welled up in her eyes as he spoke.

  "It doesn't matter if you don't have a place to stay in my world!  I have a home and I would love it if you could come and stay with me and Harry.  I want to touch you, to embrace you.  And most of all…" he stopped, thinking he had said enough for today.  It wasn't everyday he spilled out his heart to someone but she was the woman he wanted in his life.

  Serenity shivered at the intensity of his words.  'Why did he stop?' she asked herself, when she had wanted him to continue, to finish his phrase, very badly.  Why did her heart beat so fast out of the sudden?  Oh yeah.  She loved the man.  A lot.  Too much.  He was keeping her company when he could've just gone away and never come back.  But he had come back.  She wanted to touch him so much!  To be embraced by those strong arms, leaning on the warm chest.  She wanted more, oh god she did!  But trying to touch him again would be nearing suicide.

  Sirius turned his head and 2 sets of blue eyes met with an understanding of the other.  Sirius smiled lovingly at her and she gave him back the same smile, although she was blushing a little.  He almost cupped her cheek in his hand but stopped when his brain registered the automatic movement.  He sighed sadly and she turned her gaze to the scenery in front of her.  Her sobs of anguish echoed in the plain the moment the dog animagus bid her farewell again.

  "AHHH!"  Sirius put a hand over his heart as the first thing he saw in his line of vision was a very close Mme Pomfrey.  "Poppy?!  What's going on?!"  Merlin, that wasn't a good way to wake up.

  The nurse huffed and started to check out his temperature even when he greatly protested against it.  He was still in the library where he must've fallen asleep.  His back was a little sore from the position he was sitting in all the time he was in Morpheus' own.

  "It's not to me you should ask this but to yourself, Mr. Black!  I came here upon the request of Mr. Potter over there-" she motioned her head to a very worried looking Harry behind her, who had gotten his smile back when Sirius had finally awakened "because he couldn't get you to wake up when he found you asleep, in the library, no less.  I tried to wake you up too and all my efforts failed.  Dear Merlin Sirius, what do you put in your morning coffee?  Draught of the living dead?" she asked with a grimace.

  Sirius got up and tried to evade her question, starting to become uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting.  "I'm just doing a research and it's not going as good as I thought it would.  Sorry, I have to go to my classes."  The man evaded the nurse's hands, smiled crisply at his godson and all but ran away from the library.

  Ron stared at the entrance of the room with a raised eyebrow and muttered; "but it's the weekend…"

  Sirius was already too far away to have heard that.  Hermione, on her side, took the book on which Sirius had fallen asleep and read the title.  She lifted her eyebrows with suspicion and hummed, getting the attention of both Harry and Ron.  She showed them the cover and they too stared at it in surprise.  "The world of dreams?  Why would Sirius want to know about that?"  Ron asked stupidly.

  Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  "Oh honestly, Ron!  It's kinda obvious!  Sirius has been sleeping a lot lately, and this is a book about the world of dreams.  So whatever Sirius wants to know, it has something to do with his urge to sleep everywhere.  Maybe it could explain why we're unable to wake him up even when he sleeps too much.  There has to be something in his dreams that's holding him there.  It could be dangerous!  He could stay stuck there forever for all we know!"

  Harry gasped and fear was written in his eyes.  "We have to find what's wrong with him!"

  His friends nodded back with enthusiasm.

  "Sirius!  I have to talk to y-"  Harry stopped in his steps and glanced nervously at his godfather, who was now sleeping in his bed, clothes still on.  He let out a keen whimper and kneeled in front of his godfather's bed, taking his hand in his.  "What's happening to you, Sirius?"  He then got up and exited Sirius' bedroom to have a chat with the headmaster.

***

  "Oh Merlin, I love you so much!" was the first thing he breathed out in awe the moment he arrived and saw her.  She froze in her steps and stared at him with surprise.

  "Sirius?" she asked, rather overwhelmed by the sudden, unexpected announcement.

  He kneeled in front of her and the need to touch her was suddenly so strong he had trouble focusing.  "Ever since I met you, it's been a nightmare for me not being able to touch you!  I just want to get you out of here as soon as I can!"

  She looked down at him and the sight of Sirius down on his knees for her made her breathe faster, a pink hue covering her cheeks.  "I've longed so much to hear you say that!  Oh Sirius!  I love you too!  So much it hurts to know I'll never be able to touch you!"  Tears escaped her eyes and she had to turn around to prevent herself from touching him, her hands gripping her sides tightly.

  He knew the feeling all too well.  "Then let's work on a way to make it happen!"  Sirius said fervently.

  She nodded back at him with the same intensity in her eyes.  They started to elaborate a plan and note all the ways which would be possible or more plausible they could use to get her out of this retched place, all the while saying endearments and encouragements to each other each time an idea was rejected.  They worked on it for a long time, and Serenity admitted defeat when none of their ideas could actually work.  Sirius tried to reassure her, but she merely turned around and stared emptily at the field of flowers.

  "You should go, Sirius.  You've been here longer than any other day; your friends must be worried sick about you.  Just go.  There's no way I'll ever be able to get away from here!  Chaos made it obviously clear!  GO AWAY!"  She cried, nearly in hysterics when Sirius tried to comfort her with soothing words.  She was tired beyond imagination and Sirius got the message.  With one last look of despair and longing, he disappeared from her realm with the disgusted feeling of being powerless in all of this.  

  Sirius woke up with a groan and rolled on his side.  He wasn't on his bed anymore.  He grunted in annoyance.  'Darn!  I'm in the hospital wing!  How long was I sleeping anyway?' he asked himself.

  The noise he made alerted Mme Pomfrey and soon she was bustling around him like a mother hen.  "Mr. Black!  It was about time!  I was going to communicate with St-Mungo's any moments now!  You, young man, are going to get a thorough examination, whether you like it or not! Or you could always confess as to why it's impossible to wake you up if you know what's going on!  Harry told us you were researching about something in the world of Dreams!  Now spill or prepare to be examined!" she said crisply, although concern was clearly written in her eyes.

  He held his mouth shut and simply waited for the nurse to examine him, knowing fully well she would never find anything wrong with him physically.  The matron sighed tiredly and started to check his vitals, making him drink a ton of nasty tasting potions.  He grimaced when he thought about Snape making them, but it wasn't as much as painful as to know SHE was still there, waiting to get out.

  Days passed, and still the nurse's diagnostic was clear of all signs of curses or illness on Sirius.  The dog animagus tried to act more normal around his friends and godson.  He was feeling guilty because he had ignored Harry for a while, but he couldn't help but think about her.  He resumed his classes, and Lupin had been instructed to keep an eye on him, so he had been named assistant.  Sirius almost never slept now, but still continued his research.  He even ignored Snape's nasty comments every time he passed him, which even made Severus a tad bit worried.  Just a little, mind you.  He had a reputation to hold.

*~*

   Sirius drank his morning coffee languidly and listened at Mme Hooch's rambling about a quidditch practice with Hufflepuff.  Nowadays, even the students stayed clear of him.  He was looking more tired than ever, with heavy dark bags under his eyes, and snapped at everyone who dared to stop him from doing his research in peace.  He was getting tired of all the stares, of everyone's worried glances when they thought he wouldn't see them.  He was angry, angry at himself to be this powerless, but also angry at her for not trying harder to get out.

  Still, Mme Hooch was speaking and speaking.  Didn't she ever shut up?  His eyes dropped slowly.  He had enough, goddamnit!  She was going to come with him, whether this Chaos liked it or not!  The teachers let out gasps and small shrieks as the sound of shattering glass broke in the room.  Spilled coffee lay forgotten on the floor.  It was too late when Harry reached him.  He was already asleep, head on his arms, leaning on the table.  No matter how hard Harry shook him or cried at him desperately to wake up, the students and teachers watched with dread as not one of his words reached the animagus.

  "Go away, Sirius" said a weary hime.  She just didn't have the patience anymore to argue with him.  He stomped his way to her and stopped when he faced her, hands on his hips, eyes more determined then ever.  She looked at him curiously, head cocked on the side.  "Sirius?"

  His eyes were sharper than ever.  "I'm tired of this!  If you can't exit this place, then you'll have to fight him head on!"  Serenity reeled back.  "Fight Chaos?  But how?  He never showed himself here, and I don't know how I could ever make him come!" she exclaimed.

  The black haired man grunted.  "It could be dangerous, I know, for you as well as for me, but we have to try and touch each other!  I know what happened the last time I almost touched you, but if we fight it long enough Chaos might tire and show up!"

  Serenity shut her eyes tightly.  His idea was good, but she shuddered only thinking about the pain it would cause her, and probably Sirius if he kept coming here.  "All right, we'll do as you say."  She relented finally.

  Slowly, she got up and they neared each other.  Their hands were almost touching when the atmosphere suddenly turned to its worst.  The black chains darted out of nowhere and hurled towards her, but she jumped out of their trajectory.  Sirius evaded them also and was about to reach her again when another set of chains swished right beside him and caught her in a death-grip.

  The force with which it clasped on her made her loose her breath as she slammed loudly against the stone wall of the dark room.  A small scream of pain erupted from her throat as the bolts of energy enveloped her.  Sirius's subconscious made him take a step back in fright.  No matter if he was the one to initiate this, the evilness in Voldemort's power was nowhere near this one.

  He racked his nerves for the hidden Gryffindor courage and advanced towards the wall on which she was pinned against.  With every step he took, the energy surrounding her doubled in intensity.  She screamed in agony while 5 chains were holding her prisoner; one for each arm, leg, and one around her waist.  "SERENITY!  LOOK AT ME!"  He yelled as loud as he could, for the noise was almost unbearable around him.  Her eyes opened with great effort but she closed them when another bolt stroked her head on.  "COME ON, SERENITY!  FIGHT HIM!  I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"  He coaxed her into opening her eyes again and stepped closer.  He could almost touch her!

  He felt his breath leave him and heard his love gasp in fright as an energy bolt hit him and made him stumble backwards.  He couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped his mouth as it happened.  He had been hit by only one of those things and he was already out!  Imagine what she had to endure and still stay awake!

  A sinister laugh chilled his blood and she visibly shivered even with the dark energy around her when she recognized the voice.  "Chaos!" she gasped out faintly, while the being emerged from the darkness.

  "So the little princess still has hope hidden in her heart!  What would happen if I killed the troublesome little intruder, hum?  What do you say, hime-sama?" he asked, bowing mockingly at her.  Evil seemed to pour out of his pore as he took Sirius by the throat.  "You've been meddling enough in my business, little trespasser of a human.  You are nothing compared to me!  DIE!"  He started to choke Sirius the old way, a hand on his throat and squeezing tightly.  Sirius gasped for breath and Serenity fought the bonds wildly.

  "NO!  SIRIUS!"  Life and hope were still present inside her as she felt the power of the Ginzuishou starting to resurface after all these years, the power Sirius gave her the moment he came back after she had saved him.  The pain was incomparable and she probably had a dozen broken bones and large, deep bruises, but it didn't matter anymore.  "SIRIUS!"

  With a mighty yell, she let out a burst of power as her crescent moon insignia started to burn her forehead furiously.  The power the crystal had accumulated those entire years actually made Chaos stumble back and loose its grip on Sirius.  The powerful light illuminated all the corners of the dark room and Chaos screamed in agony as he received the same treatment he had done to her.

  Harry held his breath in denial as Sirius suddenly stopped breathing.  He was shaking his head back and forth and saying 'No!' every 2 seconds as he saw the mediwitch shake her head in sadness.  He fell on his knees as Remus let out a sob.  The only sounds that could be heard were the anguish cries of Harry and Lupin, while everyone else just stared.  "How could this have happened?" asked a whispering, disbelieving Dumbledore.  He was shaken.  How could Sirius just die like this?

  As Albus was about to touch Sirius, the seemingly dead animagus stiffened and took a huge, loud, intake of breath, his back heaving with the sudden movement.  Albus reeled back and they all startled out of their misery.  Harry was going to glomp him in joy when Sirius screamed in agony.

  A large, ancient looking mirror appeared right in front of his godfather and something emerged out of it.  It was just like a mirror image pushing out the other, but what came out of it certainly wasn't another Sirius.  Black chains surrounding a body hurled out of the mirror with an incredible speed as if there was an immense blow on the other side and they slammed the body on the other side of the Great Hall, right on the entrance doors.

  Unexpectedly, Sirius also got thrown away backwards and slammed on the wall behind him.  Both body slid down on the floor, unconscious.  The chains which were attached to the mirror wavered and disappeared at the same time as the mirror shattered in thousands of pieces.  Sirius shifted.  "Sereni-ty!" he said with difficulty, and succumbed to his exhaustion seconds later.

  All stood silent after the shock of what had happened.  While Harry was busy checking on his godfather nervously, the nurse all but ran to the unconscious girl who had been thrown rather harshly on the doors of the Great Hall.  She pushed away all the curious students who were in her way and kneeled in front of the fair haired child.  She breathed out, shaking all the while.

  Blood was pooling around the mysterious girl, and it looked as if she was badly tortured.  She had many broken bones and bruises, along with deep lacerations but made by what?  She didn't know and didn't want to.  Hell!  She was a nurse and had seen a lot of injuries, but not this severe!  Even Mr. Potter's weren't that grave!  She turned her head a little on the side and grimaced.  Some of the bruises were gruesome and her hair was matted with blood.  She couldn't even see what color it truly was!

  She put her in a magic stretcher and levitated her towards the infirmary, Albus following closely with Sirius, also levitating.  Harry tried to follow but was instructed to stay behind, to his great displeasure.  They didn't know what could happen with the strange girl, even if Sirius had sounded familiar with her.  Mc Gonagall stayed behind as her job of being Deputy-Headmistress demanded it.  The atmosphere was tense, but the classes had to resume anyway.

  Severus entered the infirmary with his swirl of robes and looked on as the nurse deposited the bloodied girl on the bed.  He took out a vial of healing potion and gave it to Pomfrey.  The matron thanked him and she tried to make the girl drink it, but with no success.  As soon as she was about to tilt the small bottle, a shield appeared, making the potion spill on the floor instead of in her mouth.  The nurse yelped in surprise as it singed her and stumbled backwards into Severus.

  "What's going on?!"  Severus demanded, while she took out another vial and put some on her hand.  It healed but didn't help the matter of the knocked out girl.  The shield was still up and the headmaster tried to spell it away with a low muttering.  It didn't do a thing.  Albus raised his eyebrows, and then frowned.  He asked Pomfrey to at least take care of Sirius.  The nurse didn't have any problem in curing the animagus, on the contrary.  Sirius gained his normal skin color quite fast and would be soon up and walking again.

*~*

  Sirius sighed unenthusiastically as he put some more potatoes on his plate.  He had awakened a couple of days ago to Pomfrey's usual ranting and had been thoroughly checked again.  Harry and Remus had literally jumped on him in joy and he didn't have the time to check out his 'girlfriend' as his friends all but threw themselves on his.  He shrugged them off after a moment to look at her.

  Everyone present just looked at him with concern.  He stopped a meter away from her and stared at the golden shield surrounding her.  He sighed sadly and just knew he had to wait some more.  The shield around her was quite powerful if even Dumbledore wasn't able to break it.  He wanted to stay with her badly but knew he couldn't for the moment.  He had classes to start teaching again, even if Remus had replaced him a while.  Albus had made that clear, throwing a weary look at Serenity.

  Nobody asked him anything about her or what happened.  'They must all think she's the one who made me stay there and almost die' he mused, while taking a gulp of his morning coffee.  What he didn't like, though, was that Dumbledore had asked for aurors to guard the infirmary.  He had tried to explain she wasn't bad and would be probably scared to wake up to unfamiliar faces, but tell that to a pig-headed headmaster.  Albus didn't even listen, shoved him out of his office with a cheery 'good-bye!' and continued his conversation with the minister in private.

  He had left with a deep scowl and didn't return to the infirmary since.  He smirked.  He would know when she would eventually wake up, and the aurors would probably feel it too, unfortunately for them.

*~*

  One long week passed since and the aurors yawned in boredom.  Some of them shifted in their chairs while other asked for house elves to bring them food.  "I can't believe we're supposed to guard that girl!  I could be home or better, in the middle of some action instead of being stuck here with nothing to do.  Dumbledore's becoming paranoid, being scared of that little thing.  Sure, the shield around her is powerful, but what could ever happen when she wakes up?" he boasted, trying to show he was better than the rest of them.

  Auror Shackelbolt grunted back.  "I see your point.  We're 3 aurors when a single student could take care of her!  I mean; look at her injuries!  She couldn't possibly hurt us with those!"  They all started to laugh but stopped suddenly as the shield shifted, glowed a little brighter than it already was, and vanished.  They took out their wands and started to advance towards the bed when a dark purple mist surrounded her.

  They retreated hastily as the mist reached a vase beside the occupied bed and all the flowers inside died suddenly.  "It can't be Avada Kedavra!  It killed the flowers but it's not green!"  One of them exclaimed, raising his wand higher in defense.  But they gasped as the deadly mist started to heal her broken body.  The broken bones, the bruises, the lacerations, even the blood in her hair disappeared as if they had never been there, revealing smooth, silky silver hair that pooled around her.  She had on a beautiful silver and gold dress which also repaired with the mist.  The purple light evaporated away and the girl moaned.  She sat up and shivered when she put her feet on the cold floor.

  She gazed at her surroundings with curiosity, until it settled on them.  She tensed and got up, eyeing them warily.  The moment she opened her mouth to greet them, they panicked.  "She's gonna curse us!  IMMOBILUS!" he yelled, wand raised up at his head's height.

  She narrowed her eyes and stepped out of the spell's way just in time.  'Those guys can't be good if they attack me!' she reasoned, and she didn't leave them time to do anything else as she made her tiara appear and trapped them in it, using it as a noose.  They cursed loudly and shrank back in fear as she glared at them and approached.  Unexpectedly, she stopped in mid-step and her eyes lit up with recognition.  Her body glowed a faint silver and she vanished in a flurry of feathers right in front of them, leaving them to try and find a way to get free.       

  Harry was talking to Sirius up at the teacher's table when a ball of light appeared in the middle of the Hall, spreading a flurry of feathers around the room and making the teachers get their wands.  When the students finally opened their eyes without any problem, they scrambled backwards as the mysterious girl stood right between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, looking around in wonderment, before her gaze settled on Sirius.

  She smiled gleefully and Sirius ignored the pleas of Remus, running towards her.  He stopped right in front of her and breathed in deeply.  "Serenity…"  Now that he was so close, he was almost afraid to touch her.  Would Chaos reappear?

  "Sirius…"  They stood like that for quite a moment, just taking in the view of the other.  The teachers still stood wary but put their wands away.  Harry was beginning to understand what was actually going on, seeing the expression on his godfather's face.  He smiled.  If Sirius was happy, it was all he could ask for.

  Sirius moved his hands in front of him as she did the same thing, and they both retracted a little.  They glanced at each other, embarrassed, and both let out small laughs at how stupid they must look.  But both didn't want Chaos to resurface again.

  They started to lift their hands again, slowly this time and soon they were at their usual limits.  They stopped moving again.  Serenity closed her eyes tightly and gave herself a single push that seemed so hard to do.  Sirius gasped as she moved without his consent and as their hands connected.  Nothing.  She opened her eyes and they stared at their touching hands, soon laughing louder with glee.

  In an act of bliss, Sirius took her by the waist and spun her around.  She gasped at the touch but soon giggled in joy.  "Finally! We can finally touch!" exclaimed the dog animagus, leaving a bunch of perplexed people around them.

  He brought her to his body and embraced her as tight as he could without suffocating her, all the while murmuring loving endearments to her.  She put her hands on his warm chest and rested her head on his shoulder, letting his words sooth her.  Tears of disbelief still made their way down her cheeks.  "Sirius!" she sobbed.

  He shushed her with a very passionate kiss, right here in front of everyone, hands holding her waist possessively.  Harry's smile widened while Remus' jaw dropped on the ground.  Albus muttered a small 'My! My!' and Snape was being his usual snarky self, just scrunching his nose in disgust.  

  Serenity smiled in the heated kiss, letting her mouth be invaded by Sirius' prying tongue.  She could tell right now that Sirius would be a very possessive and passionate lover, but she didn't mind in the least.  If not, she preferred it this way.  She deserved someone who would take care of her the right way and protect her, though she didn't need to be protected like that.  Just having someone to look out for her was just what she needed after all those years of imprisonment.

  They let go just when air was becoming an issue and she blushed and hid her blushing face in his chest as she saw they had the attention of everyone.  Sirius only chuckled and motioned Harry to come to him.  The boy walked shyly to the dog animagus and gazed at his godfather's girlfriend.  "Harry, this is Serenity.  She's the one who saved me in the veil, and also the one who saved me from her own enemy; Chaos."

  The woman took a peek at Harry, wondering what the 7th year would think of her.  She wasn't prepared, though, when she found herself with an armful of Harry Potter.  "Thank you so much!" Harry said shakily, and she smiled and hugged him back.

  "You're welcome, Harry.  And I hope you don't think I'll take your godfather away from you.  I hope you'll accept me as I am and consider me as your friend" she answered back honestly.

  Harry nodded and stepped back, smiling.  "I've accepted you the moment I saw happiness on Sirius' face when he saw you.  You made him happy, and I hope the 3 of us will be happy!"  Sirius put a hand on his godson's shoulder as a thank you.  Harry grinned back at him.

  Albus was about to speak when he got interrupted by a strange noise.  What was his and everyone's surprise when the 3 aurors who were supposed to watch her came in back to back, stumbling as a golden hoop held them together.  Serenity raised an eyebrow at them when they spotted her, and the students busied themselves by laughing at how idiotic they looked.

  "YOU!"  Shackelbolt barked out in rage.  Serenity merely brought her hand up and snapped her fingers.  The hoop vanished and the aurors fell in a tangle on the floor, making the students laugh even louder.  Albus raised his eyebrows, but still a ghost of a smile was present on his lips.  'Such a delicate looking girl took out 3 of the ministry's best aurors!  She must be pretty powerful, or just plain lucky…' he thought to himself.

  Shackelbolt lunged at her not even trying to listen at the explanations and yelled the Expelliarmus charm at her.  She sniffed, and while Harry was trying to get his wand, she lifted her hand in a stopping motion and the spell stopped right in front of her as if it had hit an invisible wall.  She gathered the magic in her hand and formed a ball with it, before raising an amused eyebrow at the stunned aurors.

  Silence gathered in the Great Hall as she made the ball disappear and started to giggle at the faces they made.  Sirius was soon imitating her, and the others were following not far behind.  Shackelbolt eyed the laughing girl and her entourage too astounded to speak.  One of his colleagues put a hand on his back and he turned around.  "I think we misunderstood the situation…" was all the other man said, and Shackelbolt could only nod back.

  Everyone just kept laughing, so they didn't notice their DADA teacher exiting the Hall with a young woman in tow.

  Sirius went directly to his bedchamber and pinned her against the wall.  She yelped when his mouth descended upon her almost in despair.  Still, she moaned and took everything he could give her with all his passion.  "You're mine!"  He said possessively, while nipping down her throat and shoulders, feeding off of her gasps and moans.  "Only-" _nip _"mine!"

  She felt his hands roam over her over heated body and welcomed the touches freely.  "ONLY YOURS!" she gasped aloud as his tongue became more daring.  "Thank god it's not a dream!" she muttered, before Sirius took her in his arms away from the wall and to his bed.

  "You can say that again!"  Sirius muttered back, before he truly showed her how he loved her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

*GASP!* I can't believe I finally finished it!  ^_^; 

I loved how it turned out!  I truly apologize again for the lateness.  What with the New Year's festivities and all the damned visits, I didn't have much time to write on the computer.  Yeah, I know, it sucks, but now the festivities are OVER!  Thank god!

I want to know what you thought about it!  Or else…huh…I won't continue the Severus/Usa one-shot!  That's a threat! ^_^

I have the intention on doing a chapter or 2 to 'finish it' as many people have asked of me.

So…

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


End file.
